


The Lipstick

by Krematoryum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3. sezon sonrası, F/M, Keyword, Spoiler içerebilir
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tetiğe bas, Molly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lipstick

 

“Beni özledin mi?”

_Beni özledin mi?_

İngiltere'nin bütün uydularında, her kanalında bu cümleler yankılandığında içinden birşeylerin yok olduğunu hissetti.

Ekrana baktığı anda duyuları üzerindeki kontrolü elinden alınmıştı sanki. Ensesinin tam ortasından başlayarak sırtına, boynuna ve şakaklarına buzdan karıncalar tırmanmıştı, nefes almak onun için yerine getirmezse öleceğini hatırladığı bir işlem haline gelmişti bir anda, James Moriarty'nin bütün ülkeye sürprizini izlerken her cümlede, her tekrarında sanki nefes borusu soğuk bir el tarafından sıkılıyordu.

Televizyondaki adam, ağzı bir kukla gibi açılarak, kulak tırmalayıcı bir sesle aynı cümleyi tekrarlamaya devam ediyordu. Beni özledin mi? Beni özledin mi? Beni özledin mi?

Elleri arasındaki sıcak kupanın avuçlarını yaktığının farkına bile varmadı Molly. _Beni özledin mi? Beni özledin mi?_

Aklına gelen ilk kelimenin _Sherlock_ olması gerekirdi.

Oysa düşünebilmeye başladığı andan itibaren aklına cümleler çığ gibi düşmeye başlamıştı.

 _Benim için hiçbir önemi olmadığını zannettiği kişi aslında en önemli olandı. Herşeyi sen mümkün kıldın._  

Beni özledin mi?

 

 

*

 

Bir taksi tutmanın mı yoksa eve yürüyerek gitmenin mi daha tehlikeli olduğuna karar veremiyordu. İçindeki iyimser Molly ona bunun gereksiz bir paranoya olduğunu, korkusunun yersiz olduğunu söylüyordu. _Daha önce onunla_ çıkmıştın _Molly ve sana bir şey olmadı, seninle oturup saatlerce Glee izledi, hala hayattasın, sana bir şey yapmadı, sakin ol._

Üç sene önce St. Barts'taki akşam Sherlock onu oyuna dahil etmişti. Artık oyunun içinde olmalıydı.

St. Barts'ın karşısındaki kafenin içindeki televizyonda hala James Moriarty'nin yüzü vardı, boş, siyah gözleri ekranı izleyenlerin ruhuna bakıyordu ve _beni özledin mi?_

“Oh, tanrım, lütfen gerçek olmasın, lütfen gerçek olmasın.” Dişleri her adımında ona çarpan soğukla daha da takırdıyordu.

Avrupanın en eski hastane hastanesi olan St. Bartholomew'un çatısına bir bakış attı, dedektifin düştüğü an ve sonrası, söylemek zorunda kaldığı bütün yalanlar ona hücum ettiğinde derin bir nefes aldı, ardından el örgüsü atkısını boynuna doladı ve taksi çağırmak için yolun kenarına ilerledi.

Sağından ve solundan telaşlı insanlar geçiyordu, bazıları bağırarak telefonda konuşuyorlar, bazılarıysa tek istedikleri bir an önce evlerine gidebilmek istiyormuş gibi bir halleri vardı, Molly hepsinin yüzünde eğer korku yoksa da tedirginlik okuyordu. Ülkede, hatta dünyada dahi suçlunun dönüşünün haberini almayan birinin kalıp kalmadığını merak etti.

Çantasından _Don't Stop Believing'_ in glee ekibi tarafından söylenmiş versiyonu yükseldiğinde acele hareketlerle elini çantasına soktu. Sert hareketlerle, çantasının daha da karışmasına aldırmadan telefonunu aramaya başladı. Kadın çantasının en olmadık zamanlarda bir galaksiye dönüşebildiğini düşünürdü Molly, çantanın yan ceplerine bakarken eve giittiğinde yeniden düzenleyeceğine kendine söz verdi.

Sol tarafta köşeyi dönen film camlı siyah bir arabayı gördüğünde yüreği hoplayacaktı.

Sadece onun değil, arkadan “aman tanrım, aman tanrım,” diye ciyaklamaların geldiğini duydu, onunla birlikte bekleyen insanlar şimdi arabanın geldiği yönün tersine doğru geriliyorlardı.

Arabanın gelişi yavaştı, sanki hedefine varınca duracak gibiydi.

Molly de bir iki adım gerilerken telefonun cevapla logosuna bastı ve titrek bir sesle “Evet?” dedi.

“Molly! Dakikalardır sana ulaşmaya çalışıyorum, iyi misin, neredesin?”

Tanıdık sesle derin bir nefes aldı. “Greg.. Barts'ın önündeyim. Televizyonu gördüm.”

Araba aynı yavaşlıkta gelmeye devam ederken diğer insanlara uyum sağlamanın daha iyi olabileceğine karar verdi Molly, adımlarını hızlandırırken Lestrade'ı dinledi. “Tam bir karmaşa, değil mi? Nasıl geri döneceğini biliyor. Seni almaları için bir ekip yollayacağım, üst düzey bir yetkili tarafından acil korunma listesine alındın-”

“ _Yollayacak_ mısın?”

Molly başının arkasından geriye baktı. Diğer tarafta Lestrade bir an sessizleşmişti.

“Molly, bir şey mi oldu?”

“Sanırım peşimde bir araba var,”dedi Molly boğuk bir sesle. “Çok egoist görünmek istemem ama- yani giderek yavaşlıyor ve buradaki insanlar da panik olmuş durumda, bir başkasına da gelmiş olabilir- siyah ve tanrım, tanrım”

“Ne oldu? Molly, ne oldu? Birim gelmek üzere-”

“Durdu. Kapı açıldı. Buraya geliyor, Lestrade-”

“Kaçabilecek bir yer-”

Molly feryat ederek durdu ve önüne hızla çıkıp duran arabaya şok içinde baktı, Lestrade kulağında ismini bağırırken arka kapı açıldı ve bir kol uzanarak onu çantasının sapından yakaladı. Bir başka el de bileğini tutup telefonu aldı, genç patolog onu takip eden adamın yetişmiş olduğunu anladığında gözlerini yumdu ve bütün enerjisinin kollarında ve omzunda toplandığını hayal ederek dirseğini geriye savurdu. 

Adamdan 'unffff' gibi bir ses çıktığında Molly bileğini ondan çekmeye uğraştı ama çantasını tutan elin sahibi şimdi arabadan çıkmış, kadının çırpınan kollarını yakalamıştı.

“Bayan Hooper, sakin olun!” Molly _sakin falan_ olamadığında adam onu arabaya sırtı gelecek şekilde sertçe çevirdi ve “Sizi korumak için buradayız.”

Molly kesik kesik nefes alırken dağılmış saçları arasından ona baktı, adamın mavi gözleri ve açık bir teni vardı, kulağına geçirdiği mikrofonlu kulaklık, takım elbise, tıpkı diğerlerinde olduğu gibi. Bu insanların suçluya benzer bir hali yoktu. 

 _'Jim'in de yoktu.'_ diye ekledi Molly'nin içindeki mantıklı olan ses.

“Telefonumu aldınız!”

Adam cevap verirken yüzü sanki bunun eğitimini almış gibi ifadesizdi. “Bir pürüz çıkmış. Sizin kaçmamanız gerekiyordu. Greg Lestrade'e dakikalardır ulaşamıyorduk, az önce fiziksel saldırıda bulunduğunuz görevli de onunla şu anda iletişim kuruyor, şimdi _lütfen_ arabaya binebilir misiniz?”

Molly onunla konuşan adamın omzu arkasından baktı ve Lestrade ile kendi telefonundan görüşeni dinledi. 

“Eğer bir dakikanızı ofisteki bilgisayarda beliren mesaja bakmak için ayırsaydınız Müfettiş- Evet, anlıyorum ama acilen verilmesi gereken bir karardı, evet, zorlanıyoruz-pekala.” 

Adam bir an sonra telefonu kulağından çekti ve Molly'e ilerlerken telefonu ona uzattı. 

Molly ne olduğunu sormadan elinden aldı ve “Lestrade?” 

“Molly.” Lestrade'in sesi yorgun geliyordu. Bir an Molly'nin kafasında, eliyle burnunun kemerini sıkan, kaşları çatılmış bir şekilde canlandı. “Doğru söylüyorlar. Az önce bir yazı geldi, şu an önümde, bir şey-” derin bir nefes aldı. “Benimle konuştuktan sonra telefonu onlara geri ver, kim ararsa arasın bakma ve arabaya bin.” 

“Lestr-” 

“Arabaya bin, Molly. Güven bana” 

Molly onun dediği gibi yaptı, mavi gözlü koruma da onun yanına oturup kapıyı kapattı ve taktığı kulaklığa _Bayan Hooper'in_ sonunda _arabaya bindiğini_ haber verdi, araba hareket etmeye başladığında Molly sordu. 

“Bir şey mi oldu? Jim'den ayrıldığımda böyle yapmamıştınız-”

“Bu şekilde anlatabileceğim bir şey değil, Molly, daha sonra. Yüzlerce arama alıyorum, departman kaos içinde, kapatmam gerek, güvende olduğuna emin olmak için aramıştım.” 

Daha fazla soru sormamak için dudaklarını ısırdı Molly müfettiş konuşurken. Ardından telefonu kapatarak korumanın açık eline koydu. 

“Ne oluyor?” diye sordu ses tonunun tiz bir tonda çıkmasına engel olamayarak. 

“Bize pek bir şey söylenmedi, yalnızca evinizin güvende olduğuna emin olana kadar sizi daha güvenli bir yere götürmek için emir aldık.” 

Molly ağzını açtı, kapadı, sonra o an daha önemli hissettiği soruyu sordu. 

“Sherlock hala ülkede mi?” sesindeki umudu gizleyememişti. 

Adam yavaşça başını salladı. “Ülkeye geri çağırmak zorunda kalındı.”

Molly nedenini sormadı. Moriarty'nin en büyük oyunlarını yalnızca Sherlock Holmes ile paylaşmayı kabul ettiğinin herkes farkındaydı.

 

 

*

 

Yol boyunca telefonu bir kere uzun uzun çaldı. Koruma onun göremeyeceği bir şekilde ekrana baktı ve görür görmez yüzü sertleştiğinde Molly'nin tüyleri diken diken oldu, kimin aradığını tahmin etmek istemiyordu. Nefesini tutarak bitmesini bekledi.

Ses sonunda kesildiğinde Molly endişeli bir şekilde solunda oturan adama baktı, o da temkinli bir şekilde ona bakarken bir an sonra telefondan tiz mesaj sesi yükseldiğinde Molly hafifçe irkildi, mavi gözlerse tekrardan telefona indi.

Ardından bir mesaj sesi daha geldi, bir tane daha, sonra bir tane daha, Molly'nin telefonuna bir an sonra _aralıksız mesajlar düşmeye başladığında_ patolog ardı ardına gelen sesle bütün kanının yüzünden çekildiğini hissettiğinde gözlerini kapadı, yanındaki adamın telefonunun bataryasını çıkarmasını duysa da açmadı, kollarını kendi etrafında sararak kalbinin düzensiz atışlarını dindirmeyi umarak derin nefesler almaya çalıştı.

 

 

*

 

 

Onu yürüttükleri koridor koşturan insanlarla doluydu. Önlerinden geçtikleri odalardan birinde bir adam Molly'nin öğrenmeye pek fırsat bulamadığı bir italyancayla acil bir havada telefonla konuşuyordu, diğer odanın çekilmemiş perdelerinin ardında bir adam bağırarak masaya vuruyor, masada oturmuş orta yaşlı adam işaret parmağı dudağının üstünde, karanlık bir ifadeyle onu dinliyordu.

“Bayan Hooper,” diye sağ tarafından bir ses geldi, Molly oraya döndü ve mavi gözlü korumanın ona telefonunu uzattığını gördü. Aldı, açmaya korkarak elinde sımsıkı tuttu.

Karşıda, duvara dayanmış, gözlerini ayırmadığı telefonu üzerindeki parmaklarıyla neredeyse görünmez hızda birşeyler yapan bir kadın duruyordu. Onların tarafına kısacık bir bakış attı ve telefonuna döndü.

“Anthea,” diye selam verdi az önce Molly'e telefonunu veren koruma. 

“Phil,” dedi sarışın kadın, sonra bakışlarını Molly'e kaldırdığında parmakları çıldırmış gibi yazmaya devam ediyordu. “Selam Molly.” 

“Selam.. _Anthea.”_ emin olmayan bir tonda verilen bir yanıttı bu. Patolog'un Anthea'yı ilk görüşü değildi bu ama hala merhaba seviyesine gelmiş değillerdi. 

“Bu taraftan,”dedi Anthea ve yeniden telefonuna döndü, uzun topuklarının üzerinde danseder bir zariflikte önlerinden yürümeye başladı.

Çağırma tuşları olmayan bir asansörün önüne geldiler. Molly tuşlar yerine kare bir boşluk gördü, 1700'lerde kurulan St. Barts'da yaygın olmasa da yeni nesil hastanelerde gördüğü asansörlerden olmalıydı, yetkisi olmayan insanların girişini engellemek için kimlik okuyucu yerleştirilmişti.

Yalnızca bu asansör Molly'nin daha önce gördüklerinden daha geliştirilmiş görünüyordu, patolog olduğu yerden kart okuma sisteminden başka bir şifre sistemi ve parmak izi okuyucu görebiliyordu, tam tepelerinden ve kim bilir daha nereden bir kameranın onları izlediğinden hiç şüphesi yoktu.

Anthea hiç istifini bozmadan telefonunun arkasını asansörün kimlik okuyucusuna tuttu ve parolayı tuşladı. 

Asansör açıldığında sarışın kadın içeri girdi ve Molly'e döndü. 

Molly ise asansörün içindeki adama bakıyordu. 

Yukarıdan vuran ışık onun keskin hatlarını belirginleştirmişti. Kaşlarının ortasındaki çatık çizgisi, elmacık kemiklerinin altındaki gölgeler, endişeli zamanlarda birbirerine bastırdığı dudaklarının kenarındaki iki karanlık nokta ve bütün bunlardan daha siyah parlayan, alnına düşen kıvırcık tutamları kıpırdayamadan seyretti Molly. 

Mavi gözleri yırtıcı bir zekayla kararmıştı. 

Molly onu bir daha göremeyeceğini sanmıştı.

Ve bunun aslında kalbini ne kadar burktuğunu, şimdi onu göremeyecek olmanın ağırlığı kalktığında anlıyordu. 

“Sherlock.” Tek kelime dudaklarından çıktı ve gülümsemesine engel olamadı. Adamınsa buz mavisi gözleri yumuşadı ve hafif bir tebessümle karşılık verdi. “Yeniden merhaba, Molly Hooper.” 

Molly onun gülümserken gözerinin kenarlarının kırışmasını aklına kazırken asansöre adımını attı, Sherlock'un öbür tarafına geçerken onun tütün ve tarçının karıştığı kokusunu içine çekti.

 

 

 

*

 

“Video ulusal kanalda yayınlanmaya başladıktan sonra bütün kontaktlara ulaşılmaya çalışıldı. John'un düğününe gelenler bile koruma gerektirme için inceleme altına alındı.”

“Ben de mi inceleme altına alındım?”diye sordu Molly dizlerinin üzerinde ellerini koyarken. İki eli arasında tuttuğu kapalı telefondan gözlerini ayırarak başını kaldırdı ve dedektifle göz göze geldi.

“Hayır, bana en yakın olanlar doğrudan Uluslar arası düzeyde koruma listesine alındı-Molly, bana telefonunu verebilir misin?” Molly cevap veremeden Sherlock telefonu elinden aldı ve açma tuşuna bastı, ardından parolayı tuşladı.

“Şifremi nasıl biliyorsu-tamam, aptalca soru.”

Sherlock ona bir bakış atıp telefonun yüklenmesini bekledi, Molly ise onu izledi. 

Bir an sonra dedektifin yüzü dondu. Az önce çark gibi dönen düşüncelerini yansıtan gözleri bir anda ışıltısından arınmış gibi, öylece ekrana bakıyordu. 

Dedektifin yüzünde gördüğü bu duraksama Molly'i bugün olan herşeyden daha da korkutmuştu. 

Buzmavi gözler telefondan ayrılıp ona baktı, patolog onun gözlerinde endişeyi okuduğunda yanağının iç kenarını kemirdi ve ayağa kalktı. “Ne yazıyor?” diye sordu. Ona yürürken Sherlock mırıldandı. 

“411 mesajın var.” 

Molly onun yanına gelirken sordu. “Ve?”

“İnsanlar kayboldu.”dedi Sherlock yavaşça. “Etrafımdakiler ve kontaktları incelemeye alındığında bazılarına ulaşılamadı.”

Patolog telefona baktı, ekranda mesajlar sıralanmıştı.

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Molly**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Kaç**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Beni öldürecek**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Yardım-**

**Beni özledin mi?**

“Aşağı in.”diye emretti Molly. Çenesi uyuşmuş gibiydi, nasıl düzgün kelimeler çıkardığına hayret etti. Sherlock onun adını mırıldanırken aşağı indi ve yeni mesajlar ikisine kendilerini gösterirken patolog, birbirinin aynı olan parazit mesajların arasına sıkışmış kelimeleri aradı. 

 **MOLLY**  

**GELİYOR**

“Kaç mesajım olduğunu söylemiştin?”diye fısıldadı Molly, Sherlock'un parmaklarının açtığı yeni mesajlardan gözlerini alamazken.

**SENİ SEVİYORUM**

“411.” 

Molly boğulurken fısıldadı. “Dört kasım.” Haftalar sonra kurtulduğunu zannettiği alışkanlığın geri geldiğini hissederek parmağını eskiden alyansın olduğu yere götürdü ve boşluğ hissettiğinde titrek bir nefesle gözlerini kapattı. “Kim, Sherlock.” 

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Beni özledin mi?**

**Kurtar**  

 **Beni özledin mi?**  

Dedektifin gözleri kapandı, sonra açıldı ve Molly onun gözlerindeki parıltıdan _bilirken_ eliyle ağzını kapadı, kırılgan bir ses çıkardı.

“Tom. Üzgünüm, Molly.”

 

*

  

“Dört kasım düğün tarihimizdi.” 

Molly parmaklarına ılık damlaların düştüğünü hissediyordu, bunların Tom için duyduğu endişeden mi yoksa içini kasıp kavuran suçluluk duygusunan mı olduğunu bilmemek onu daha çok korkutuyordu.

Dedektif sessizce ona bakıyordu, Molly bir an nasıl durduğunun biraz fazla farkında hissederken kollarını kendi etrafında sardı, bunun kendisini ne kadar savunmasız ve güçsüz gösterdiğini bilse de engel olamıyordu.

“Hayatımdan çıkmıştı.”diye fısıldadı. “Bizimle artık bir ilgisi yoktu, tehlikede olmayı haketmiyordu.”

“Bir kere oyuna girersen bir daha çıkamazsın.”dedi Sherlock alçak bir sesle. “Sana bir özür borçluyum Molly. Seni oyuna soktum, bu yüzden-”

“Ben seçtim,”dedi Molly onun sözünü keserek. “Özür dileme Sherlock, özür dilemeni isteyeceğim en son şey bu.”

“Molly, beni dinle.”

Patolog, dedektife baktı.

“Bir kere girersen oyundan bir daha çıkamazsın. Ama bir taraf kazanana kadar kimsenin canını yakamayacağı bir yere gidebilirsin.” 

Molly'nin yaşlarla ıslanmış yüzüne hafif bir şaşkınlık yayılırken kadın iri gözlerle dedektife baktı.

“Buraya getirilmenin sebebi korunman ya da evinin güvenliği sağlanana kadar güvende kalman değildi, asıl amaç daha fazlasıydı, bir seçimdi. Molly, seni buraya sana bir seçenek sunmam için getirdiler.” 

“Gitmemi istiyorsun.”

“Öneriyorum. Moriarty oyuna başlamadan önce canını yakacağı insanları belli etti.” 

“ _John ve Mary?”_  

“Onları çoktan gördüm. Karar veriyorlar.”

“Ben?” 

“Evet dediğin anda yeni bir kimlik, yeni bir hayat seni bekliyor olacak, oyundan uzakta olacaksın-”

“Bir kere oyuna girince-”

“Çıkamazsın, evet. Ama uzun süre bulamayacak." 

“Sen ne olacaksın? Yedi yıldır senin patologun benim.” 

Sherlock bununla dururken ona baktı, Molly onun mavi gözlerinin yumuşadığını gördüğünde kalbinin ısındığını hissetti. Sherlock en imkansız anlarda onun kalbine giriyordu.

“Tüm bunlar bittiğinde seni _canlı_ patologum olarak görmek istiyorum. O zamana kadar bana katlanması gereken bir başkası-”

“Peki ya istemiyorsam?”

Dedektifin çenesi tak diye kapandı ve ilk defa görüyormuş gibi Molly'e baktı. Kadının adı sanki herşeyin açıklamasıymış gibi dudaklarından döküldüğünde Molly onun sesini, ismini söylerken bariton tonun aldığı hali kafasına kazırken “Seninle tanıştığım anda eninde sonunda hayatımın en az bir kez tehlikeye gireceğini biliyordum. Barts'ın çatısından atlarken neyi tehlikeye attığımı biliyordum. Yine de kaldım, Sherlock, yanında kalmamın nelere malolacağını biliyordum.”

Kelimelerin çıplaklığı dedektifin yüzüne tokat gibi indi, Sherlock keskin bir nefes aldı. Sessizlik aralarındaki gergin havada asılı kalmıştı.

Sonra Sherlock sessizce mırıldandı. “Sen hep sende gördüğümden fazlası oluyorsun.”

Sherlock'un düşünce rengine bürünmüş gözlerini gözleri buldu Molly'nin. Kadın, yüzünde az önceki korkuları yok, Sherlock'un üç yıl önce St. Barts Hastanesinde ona ihtiyacı olduğunu söylediğinde hayat kurtarmaktan başka bir şey bilmeyen o kadın, dedektifin karşısında cesurca durdu.

“Bir dahaki sefere daha dikkatli bak öyleyse.”

 

*

 

Molly Moriarty'nin geliş haberinden sonra ülkenin dört bir yanında onun ismiyle patlamaların olacağını falan bekliyordu. Sherlock ise hiçbirşey.

“Önce seyircisini hazırlıyor,” demişti Sherlock onu şimdi yeni güvenlik önlemleriyle donatılmış evine bırakırken. Dışarıda iki tane devriye arabası geziyordu ama dedektif, patologun kendisi ile dairesine çıkmasını uygun bulmuştu. 

Molly kapısını açtı ve ilk defa gördüğü _ikinci_ kapıya gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktığında Sherlock bir şey söylemeden uzandı ve rakamları girdi. Sonra kapı açılırken kenara çekildi ve Molly'nin hala bıraktığı gibi görünen evine girmesini bekledi, kendisi salonu gözleriyle taradı.

Patolog çantasını koltuğa bıraktı, artık işe yaramayacak anahtarı kahve masasının üzerine bıraktı ve-

“Oh.”

Masanın üzerinde bir ruj vardı. Molly daha ne yaptığını bilmeden ruju eline aldı-

“İçinde patlayıcı olabili-”

Sherlock'un ona yaklaşan sesini duymamış gibi yaparak kapağını açtı Molly ve içinde birşeylerin çöktüğünü hissederken renge baktı.

“Yok, hayır.. Sadece dalga geçiyor.” Sesinde utanç olmasını bekliyordu ama bitkinlik ve biraz da sinirlenmiş bir tondan başka bir şey yoktu. 

Dedektif onun yanında durdu, sonra Molly'nin elindeki rujun rengini görünce hızla kadına baktı.

Molly derin bir nefes aldı, rujun kapağını kapattı. Masaya geri bıraktı ve sonra yeniden gülümsemesinin gamzesi yanaklarında, ama sahte olduğu gün gibi ortada, dedektife döndü. “Kahve?”

 

*

 

Molly o gün masanın üzerindeki rujun kaybolduğunu görmüşse de Sherlock'a bir şey söylemedi.

  

*

 

“Daha önce silah kullandın mı?” diye sordu Sherlock, Revolver'ını ona uzatarak.

“Bu beni gerçek hayata mezun etmeden önce geçireceğin testlerden mi?”diye sordu Molly yarı şakayla. Revolver'ı aldı ve Sherlock'un yüzündeki ciddi ifadeye baktı. “Kullanmayı bildiğimi düşünüyorsun.”

“Olasılıklardan biri. Artık seninle ilgili her olasılığı göz önünde bulunduruyorum. Bunca yıl Mycroft'a hakkımda bilgi veriyordun, belki bir iki şey kapmışsındır diye düşünüyorum. Ağabeyim kaynaklarının canlı kalmasını önemser.”

Molly gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra “Elbette biliyordun.” diye nefesini verdi. “Öyleyse bunu para için yapmadığımı biliyor olmalısın.”

“Yazık. Paylaşabilirdik. Bundan böyle ücret almayı düşünürsen söyle.”

“O iş için daha uygun adaylar varken artık bana düşmez diye düşünüyorum.” Sherlock 'mary' derken Molly gülümsedi. “Anthea bana eğer gerçekten zor duruma düşersem kullanmam için tabanca verdi. İstemediğim halde ruhsatım ve adam vurma iznim var. Ama hiç kullanmadım. Evet, hayatındaydım ama pek belirgin değildim.”

“Artık öylesin,”dedi Sherlock kulaklıkları patologun başına nazikçe geçirdi. “Kolunu dik tut, diğeriyle ulnar taraftan destek ver,” parmakları Molly'nin ince bileğine kapandı ve kadının kolunu hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. “Böyle. Şimdi derin derin nefes al, kalp atışlarını düzenli tutacak dakikalık nefes sayısını biliyor olmalısın, ona göre kendini ayarla.”

Sherlock elini çekti, Molly onun az önce değdiği yerlerin bileğinde yandığını hissediyor, yutkundu.

“Tetiği çek.”dedi Sherlock derin ve sakin bir sesle.

Molly derin bir nefes alarak tetiği çekti.

Kurşun hedefi vurdu. Ama ateş ettiği hedefin iki hedef ötesindekini. 

“Bunu nasıl yapabildiğine emin değilim.” dedi Sherlock yavaşça,

Molly'nin ilk atışının içler acısı haline kalkık kaşarla bakarken. Molly kulaklarının kızardığını hissediyordu, tam özür dileyecekti ki Sherlock özür dilemesine fırsat bulamadan ona bir adım yaklaştı ve Molly'nin kolunu kavradı ve kadının arkasına geçti.

“Geri tepme için kendini ayarlamamış olabilirsin. Bir daha. Bu sefer koluna ve omzuna uygulayacağım baskıyı hatırla ve hedefi vurmaya çalış.” 

Patolog, bu sefer Sherlock'u gerçekten sırtında hissettiğinde neredeyse silahı düşürüyordu. Sanki Sherlock anlamış gibi bir elini kadının bileklerinden eline indirdi ve kabza üzerindeki parmakları üzerine kendi parmaklarını kapattı. “Kolumun nasıl uzandığını görüyor musun? Tarif et.” 

“Gergin.” _ve sıkı._ Molly aklına gelen sözcüğü söylememek için dilini ısırdı. Sırtındaki bütün reseptörler Sherlock'a açılmışlardı sanki. Molly onun sıcaklığı hissedebildiği gerçeğinden bambaşka şeyler düşünmeye çalışarak devam etti. “Silahı sadece kaldırmıyorsun, onu saptığında senin duruşunu fazla etkilememesi için kollarına güç uyguluyorsun ve omzun-” 

Sherlock'un omzu onun kürek kemiklerine bastırdığında Molly'nin son kelimesi nefesinde boğuldu. Sonra sesinin titrek çıkmaması için boğazını temizledi ve “omzunu gövdenle birlikte kasıyorsun, ama çok değil, vücudun dik ve-”

Başının tam arkasından gelen bir ses. “Tetiğe bas, Molly.” 

Molly nefesin bir hayalet gibi yanağının üzerinden geçtiğini hissettiğinde tüyleri diken diken oldu ve Sherlock'un dediğini yaptı.

Karşıdaki hedefin köprücük kemiğinin olması gereken yerde bir delik açıldı.

Molly kıpırdamadan o deliğe baktı, baktı, sonra şaşkın bir sesle: “Yaptım..”

Arkasından onun kadar inanmaz bir 'evet yaptın.' duyduğunda içinde yayılan sevinçle arkasına döndü ve onun gülümsemeyle kırışmış gözlerine baktı, gülümseyerek sor-bağırdı. “Mezun oldum mu?”

Sherlock yavaşça başını salladı, Molly'nin kulaklıklarına iki parmağını geçirdi ve çıkarttı, kadın yeniden dünyayı duymaya başladığında dedektif konuştu. “Oldun.”

Molly onun sözüne bir daha gülümsedi, sonra yedi yılda kim bilir kaç defa farketmiş olduğu _şeyi_ bir daha farkettiğinde gülümsemesi yüzünde dondu. Onun durgunluğunu gören Sherlock'un gülümsemesinin yavaş yavaş kaybolmasını izlerken kalbi bir süredir hissetmeye fırsat bulamadığı o endişeyle atarak göğsünü yakıyordu. 

Ona aşıktı.

Ona hala aşıktı.

Molly dudaklarını ısırırken onu inceledi, ilk gördüğünde aşık olduğu adamı yedi yıl sevmesine neden olan şeyi aradı, tek gördüğü Sherlock'tu, mavilerin arkasından ona bakan adam, artık onun gülümsemeyi kestiğini gördüğünde gözlerine endişenin yerleştiği adam. Hiçbir adamı o varken sevememişti, o yokken hiçbir adamı onu sevdiği gibi sevememişti.

“Ruj.”

Kahve saçlı kadın irkilerek “Efendim?”ledi, bunca zaman tek kelime etmeden Sherlock'a baktığını hatırlayınca kızardı, Sherlock cevapladı.

“Bir daha hiç sürmedin.” 

Kırılgan atan kalbinin şimdi buz kestiğini hissetti Molly. “Hatırlayacağını düşünmemiştim.” 

“Ama dudak boyana iltifat ettiğimi sanıyordu-” 

“Bense nefret ettim, Sherlock, dudaklarımın onsuz çok-” Molly kendi ağzından çıkacak kelimelere gözlerini kapattı ve “küçük olduğunu söylemiştin.” 

“Molly, amacım-” 

“ _Biliyorum,_ bazen farkında olmadan insanları dikenli tellerin üzerinde yürütebiliyorsun ama beni öyle yürüttüğünde _o an senin kim olduğunu biliyor olsam da_ acıttı Sherlock.” 

 _O sırada beni başından atmaya çalışıyordun._ Düşünceleri dudaklarının gerisine geldi, Molly kaçmalarını engellemek için dudaklarını ısırdı. 

Sherlock'un yüzünde o ne yapacağını bilemeyen çocuğu görünce “Üzerinden dört yıl geçti, Jim-ya da her kimse dairemde bırakana kadar neredeyse unutmuştum.” 

“Neredeyse.” 

Molly ona baktı. 

“Ben de bir kadınım, Sherlock."

Ardından dedektife revolverını uzattı, Sherlock aldığındaysa yanından geçip kapıya yürümeye başladı, ayak seslerine onunkilerinin de katıldığını duyduğunda gözlerini kapattı.

  

*

 

Sonrasında Sherlock'tan iki hafta boyunca haber alamadı.

İngiltere televizyonları yeni başlayan terörist saldırılarından bahsediyordu ve her haberde Molly'nin ağzı yüreğine geliyordu.

Kendi hayatı da Sherlock'un olacağını söylediği gibi durgun geçmiyordu, ona hediyeler geliyordu, onun nöbet saatlerinde, sırf onun için yapıldıkları belliymiş gibi görünen cesetler. 

Bugün kadavranın örtüsünü açtığında gördüğü cesetle neredeyse panik atak geçirecekti, steril örtüyü de kendisi ile çekmişti masadan hızla gerilerken ve kalbinin patladığını zannederek çığlık atmıştı. Sesine diğer teknisyenler koşmuştu ve metal masaya bir kez bakmaları anlamalarına yetmişti. 

Masadaki ceset Tom'a çok benziyordu. 

Titreyen kadının etrafına şok battaniyesi sarıp morgdan çıkarmışlar, dakikalarca onu, masadakinin eski nişanlısı olmadığına inandırmaya, ona yeniden masaya bakması için cesaret vermeye çalışmışlardı. 

Molly en sonunda cesaretini toplamış, o gittikten sonra üzerini örttükleri yeşil örtüyü yeniden kaldırmış, morgun havasını içine çekip yeniden _patolog_ olduğunda başını cesede indirmişti.

 _Tom değil._ Beyni bunu öncesinde biliyor olmasına rağmen şimdi yaşadığı rahatlıkla olduğu yere çökecekti

Sonrasındaysa midesine daha önce hissetmediği bir öfke yayılmıştı. Ne hakkı vardı? _Ne cüretle?_  

Otopsiyi kendisi yapmayı öneren asistanı neredeyse kaba bir dille reddedip eline bistüriyi almış ve Moriary -ya da her kimse- 'nin bulmak için değerli zamanını harcamış olduğu güzel cesedi kesmeye başlamıştı. 

 _Korkak olduğumu zannediyor._ Diye düşünmüştü kaburgaları makasla sternumdan ayırırken.

_Değilim._

 

_*_

 

Tom'a benzeyen adamın diseksiyonunu yaptığı akşam kapının açıldığını duydu.

Molly kapının yanındaki duvarın üzerindeki ekrana baktı ve-

Yeni olan kapıya koşup dedektifin şifreyi tuşlamasına fırsat bırakmadan sürgüleri çekti ve açtı, dedektifin olduğu yerde öne arkaya sallandığını gördüğünde “Sherlock!” diye feryat ederek ona atıldı. Sherlock ona dayandığında Molly dedektife belinden tutarak destek verdi ve-

Islaklık.

Kan.

“Molly-” Sherlock'un sesi hırıltılı çıkmıştı. “Umarım evde ilkyardım çantası bulunduruyorsundur.”

Molly ona 'zaten biliyorsun' demedi, onun yerine dedektifin ağırlığını her geçen saniye ona yüklendiğini hissederek “yürüyebilir misin?” diye sordu. 

“En yakın mobilya.”

Yeterli bir cevaptı, Molly onu holdeki koltuğa bir şekilde düşmemeyi başararak ilerletti. Sherlock'u olabildiğince yavaş bir şekilde koltuğa oturttuğunda dedektiften dişleri sıkılı bir inleme sesi geldi.

Molly yatak odasına koştu ve giysi dolabının altından ileri ilk yardım setini getirip Sherlock'un yanına çöktü. “Ne oldu? Neden buraya geldin? Neden hastaneye gitmedin? John nerede-”

“Molly.Sonra.”

Patolog ağzını tak diye kapadı. Eline makası aldı, bir an geri yaslandı ve Sherlock'un ne durumda olduğuna baktı. Alnında ter damlaları, yaranın yerine bağlı olarak ya böbreklerden ya acıdan, tercihen acı. Paltosu üzerinde değil, gömleğinde-

bıçak kesikleri.

“Şimdi gömleğini keseceğim. Hala kanadığından derine yapışmamış olmalı, ama yine de batacak.”

“Yap.”

Molly _yaptı_ ve gözünün önünde beliren kesiğe baktı. Derin değildi, ama genişti. “Biri seni belinden başlayıp ikiye doğramaya çalışmış.” Molly daha çok kendi kendine fısıldamıştı. Gazlı bezle yaranın etrafını sildi ve doku ölümüne baktı.

“Zehir yok, nekroz incelemesini geç. Dikmeye başla, Molly.”Sherlock'un dili dolanıyordu. Molly elini çabuk tutmalıydı.

Yarayı bir kez daha temizledi Molly ve tıbbi malzeme kitinden iğne aldı. “Sherlock.”

Mavi gözler odaksızca onu buldu, Molly ona kırıklar için çantanın yanına tıkıştırdığı sargı rulosunu uzattı. “Bunu ısır,”dedi. “Çünkü acıyacak.”

 

*

 

“Hiç bitmeyecek sanmıştım.”dedi Sherlock koltuğa başını atıp nefes nefese tavanı izlerken. Şakaklarından bir ter damlası akarak siyah tutamlarına karıştı.

“Ben de.”dedi Molly tıbbi malzeme çantasını toplarken. “Neden John'a gitmedin?”

“Molly-”

“Sonra konuşacağımızı söylemiştin.”

Molly inatla ona baktı, Sherlock iç çekti ve: “Mary hamile.”

“Ne?! İnanamıyorum, nasıl olurda haberim olmadı-”

“Çünkü henüz bilmiyorlar.”diye onun sözünü kesti Sherlock. Molly gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı, sonra _elbette biliyorsun_ dediğinde Sherlock ekledi. “Moriarty ile elleri yeterince dolu zaten.”

Molly başını salladı. “Onlara söyleyecek misin?”

“John'un ya da Mary'nin bunu farketmesinin onlar için daha özel olacağını düşündüm. Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?” 

Kadın ona gülümsemesine engel olamayarak bakmaya devam etti, bu arada çantanın kapağını kapattı ve ayağa kalktı, yerinde rahatsızca kıpırdanan dedektife baktı. “Şimdi sana sarılacağım.”dedi ve onun reddetmesine imkan tanımadan kollarını onun etrafında sardı ve daha da geniş gülümsedi. 

“Eminim harika bir amca olacaksın.” 

Kolları arasında sopa gibi hareketsiz adamdan bir dakika sonra 'molly, dikişlerim' diye bir ses geldiğinde geri çekildi ve Sherlock'un yüzüne baktı. Onun ne yapacağını bilmez bir halde neredeyse korkarak onu izlediğini görünce: “Duygu gösterilerine Mary'den sonra alıştığını zannediyordum.” 

Sherlock onun kahvelerinin içine bakarak“Senden görmeye alışmadım.”diye yanıt verdi. 

Molly bugün utanma duygusunu kaybetmiş, başını salladı. Sonra _aklına_ bugün olanlar geldiğinde sessiz bir tonda: “Bugün masama Tom'a çok benzeyen bir ceset bıraktılar.” 

Gri gözler anında ciddileşti. “Bunu yeni duyuyorum. Daha önceki hediyeleri Myc-birileri haber vermişti.”

“Otopsiyi yine de yaptım.” 

Sherlock Molly'i izlemeye devam ederken patolog fısıldadı. “Her örtü kaldırdığımda orada gerçekten tanıdığım biri çıkacak diye korkmak istemiyorum. Bu yüzden onu kestim, yüzünü örtmedim, ve Sherlock, öldürülmüştü. Sırf bana ve dahası _sana_ mesaj olsun diye öldürülmüştü.” 

“Bunu haketmemişti.”

 

 

*

 

“Bence bugün burada kalmalısın.” 

Gri gözler hızla ona dönerken Molly sözlerindeki çift anlamı farkettiğinde dudaklarının içini ısırdı, sonra devam etti. “Dairene dönebilecek kadar enerjin olduğunu sanmıyorum.” 

“Daha kötü yaralarla da uğraştım,”dedi Sherlock kapıya giderken, Molly de onunla birlikte yürüyordu. Sherlock kapı kolunu çevirdi -Molly onun bu hareketinin bile yüzünün hafifçe buruşmasına neden oluşunu dudaklarını kemirerek izledi- ve açarken bir an sonra ona döndü. 

“Tom'dan neden ayrıldın?” 

Molly kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Ağzı açılarak Sherlock'a baktı, dedektif apartmanın ışığı altında mavi gözlerini ondan ayırmıyor, sessizce “Sorabilir miyin?” 

Kadın nefes almadan ona bakmaya devam etti. Kalbi yeniden atmaya başlayıp dudakları sonunda kıpırdayabildiğinde fısıltıya yakın bir tonda konuştu. “Değişmeyecek bir şeyi farkettim.” 

Sherlock kaşlarını çatarken sordu. “Neyi?” 

Molly ona bir adım attı, başını kaldırdı ve kalbinin göğsünün içinde çırpındığını hissederek parmaklarının ucunda yükseldi. Yedi yıl boyunca aşık olduğu adamın dudaklarına dudaklarını değdirdi, gözlerini kapattı ve Sherlock'u hafifçe öptükten sonra geri çekildi.

Gözlerini açıp da Sherlock'un donmuş ifadesini görünce az önce yaptığı hatayı anlamıştı. Az önce omurgasından vücuduna yayılan o sıcaklık yerine şimdi buz gibi bir his vardı. “Özür dilerim,”dedi, “Sherlock, yapmaman gereken bir şey yaptım.” 

Sherlock'un düşünceleri yeniden gözlerine gelirken şaşkın ifadesi gitti ve Molly onun yüzündeki _mesafeyi_ gördüğünde bir anda boğazına yükselen hıçkırığı yuttu, Sherlock kısaca “Sormamalıydım,” dedi. 

Bir an birbirlerine baktılar, sonra gri gözlü adam bakışlarını kaçırdı ve “Gitmeliyim.” derken ona hoşça kalını verdi, Molly ise başını sallayarak otomatik hareketlerle kapıyı kapattı, arkasını döndü ve sırtını kapıya yaslarken boğazından kuru bir hıçkırık çıktı. Sherlock'a doğruları göstermişti, artık doğrudan başka bir şey gösteremezdi ve yine de _her şeyi mahvetmişti._

 

 

*

 

Televizyondaki adam bir şeyler söylüyordu, Molly içinse sözlerinin hiçbiri bir anlam ifade etmiyordu. Patolog en sonunda dayanamadı, kumandayı aldı ve televizyonu kapattı ve boş, siyah ekrandaki yansımasına baktı.

“Öpmemeliydim.”dedi kendi kendine. 

“Ben öyle demezdim.” 

Molly duyduğu bariton sesle feryat ederek sıçradı ve arkasını döndü. Sonra kim olduğunu görünce pır pır atan kalbinin üzerine elini koydu ve “Korkudan ölüyordum!” Sonra yarım saat önce olanlar aklına geldiğinde korkusunu falan unuttu. “Burada ne arıyorsun?” 

“Beni öptün.” 

Molly gözlerini kaçırmak istiyor ama onunkilerden ayıramıyor, inanmazlığını gizleyemeyerek cevapladı. “Sen de geri döndün.”

Sherlock ona yaklaşırken Molly yerinden kıpırdamaya cesaret edemedi. 

“Benim için evlenmekten vazgeçtin.”

“Tom'la zaten yürümezdi. Sana fazla benziyordu.” 

“Hakaret. Etten bıçak olayını sana hatırlatırım.” 

Molly hatırasıyla gözlerini yumdu. “Böyle bir anda hatırlatmamanı tercih ederdim.” Ama Sherlock haklı olabilirdi, Tom'dan Sherlock'a _benzemediği_ için ayrılmıştı. 

“Molly.”

Ses bu sefer çok daha yakınından gelmişti. 

Molly gözlerini açtı ve bir an maviden başka bir şey göremediğinde nefesi boğazında takılarak dedektife baktı. 

“Benden vazgeçmediğin için teşekkürler.” 

Molly onun kısık tonu ile titrek bir nefes aldı. “Vazgeçmeye çalıştım. Her seferinde bana vazgeçtiğim adamdan farklı bir yüzle geldin, her seferinde o adama aşık oldum.” 

“Şimdi hangisine aşıksın?” 

“Hepsine.” 

Sherlock'un ona eğilmesi için bu cevap yeterliydi.

 

 

 

 

 **Epilog:**  

Telefonu çaldığında John ve Mary'nin bebek davetine daha fazla gecikmeden gitmek için evden çıkmak üzereydi. 

Çantasının _ön cebini_ açtı ve telefondaki numaraya baktı. 

_Gizli._

Yüreğine inen hafif endişe ile kaşlarını çattı, açmadan önce telefonu kapının üzerinde olduğundan şüphelendiği kamera deliğine gösterdi ve- 

“Alo?” 

“Molly?” 

Bu ses zamanı bir an durdurdu. “Tom?” 

“Molly, ona söyle, bir şey bilmiyorum, bıraksın gideyim, lütfen, lütfe-” Molly adamın hıçkırıklara boğulan yalvarışlarının kesildiğinde kendisinin de buz kesildiğini hissetti. “Bu kadarı yeterli. Merhaba Molly Hooper.”dedi bir başka erkek sesi. 

 _Jim değil._ Molly derin tonu duyduğunda bir tek bunu düşünebildi. “Sen kimsin?” 

“Erkek arkadaşının sana şimdiye söylemiş olduğunu zannediyordum. Anlaşılan seni olabildiğince uzakta tutmak istemiş. Eh, biraz yakınlaşmanın zamanı geldi. Akşam yemeğine çıkalım mı? Sevgilini de getir.” 

Merdivenlerden yukarıya koşuşturan ayak seslerini duydu Molly, devriye ekibi konuşmayı farketmiş olmalıydı. Karnının içine oturan korkusunu görmezden gelmeye çalışarak sordu. “Sen kimsin?” 

Adam bir an sessiz kaldı, sonra “Moran.” dedi.

“Sebastian Moran.”

 

 

**SON**

 

 

Bitirdiğim ilk sherloCk fanfictionu :) Uzun da oldu yay

 

Tarih: 3.10.2014

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword Challenge için yazdım. Anahtar Kelime Kimlikti, Sherlolly de uzun zamandır yazmak istediğim bir çiftti, altından kalkabildim mi bilmiyorum ama bazı yerleri yazarken çok sevdim :)
> 
> Bu hikaye N. ye ithaf edilmiştir :3


End file.
